


Our Love is a Supernova

by my_little_nightmare



Category: Renegades - Marissa Meyer
Genre: F/F, lil baby gays go stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:33:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28557663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_little_nightmare/pseuds/my_little_nightmare
Summary: For the second day of wlw week, i wrote a novissa one-shot.  they go stargazing together, and ✨stuff✨ happens
Relationships: Nova Artino | Nightmare/Narcissa Cronin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Our Love is a Supernova

Nova tossed the pebble up and down in her hand. It was round, and smooth. The speckled gray surface was cool against her warm skin. 

Nova pulled her arm back, then hurled the stone at the window above her. 

It clacked loudly against the glass, then fell down to the ground below. 

Someone threw the window open, and looked around wildly, looking for the source of the noise. 

Nova grinned, and waved at the lanky red haired girl. 

Narcissa sighed, and shook her head. 

“Really?” She mouthed. 

“Sorry,” Nova mouthed back. “Come here.”

“I can’t. My grandpa.”

“He’s asleep. I made sure of it.”

Narcissa gawked. She held up her finger, and pulled the window back down, disappearing into the darkness of her room.

“Did you really put my grandfather to sleep?” An annoyed voice asked. 

Nova grinned. “Hey ‘Cissa. I’ve missed you!”

The ginger haired girl raised her eyebrows. She stood next to a large mirror Nova had brought up to the rooftop ages ago. It was fractured in spots, and filthy, but it worked. Narcissa could travel through it. That was all that mattered. 

“You put my fucking grandfather to sleep. Do you have any idea how risky that was?”

“Hey Nova, good to see you too Nova,” Nova muttered under her breath. 

Narcissa groaned. “I missed you too. Now what are you doing here?”

“I’m bored, you're bored, let's do something!” Nova said exuberantly. 

“How do you know I was bored.” 

Nova shrugged. “You weren’t with me, so you must have been.”

Narcissa chuckled softly. “Okay then. What are we doing?” 

Nova’s eyes lit up. “I want to show you something! Come on!” Nova beckoned for Narcissa to follow wildly, and darted across the rough rooftop. 

\---

Narcissa followed Nova as she led her to an uninhabited part of Gatlon. They stopped in front of an old office building, stretching up to the sky. 

“This is what you wanted to show me?” Narcissa didn’t bother hiding her disdain. 

Nova sighed. “No. What I want to show you is at the top. Now hurry up, we don’t have all night.” She raced inside the old building, and started sprinting up the staircase, Narcissa close behind. 

They ran up, the stairs creaking and shifting under their weight but never falling. Narcissa couldn’t help feeling scared when the railing she grabbed fell down to the ground, or a patch of concrete was just missing entirely, but Nova didn’t seem fazed. Of course she wasn’t. This was Nova. Nothing bothered her. Nothing scared her. She was unstoppable. Narcissa had known her for ages, but she had never seen Nova display any emotion but happiness, boredom or just no emotion at all. That was the way Nova was. Nothing bothered her the way things bothered everyone else. Or, at least she didn’t show that she was bothered. 

They emerged at the top of the stairway. The roof had mostly fallen away, exposing the night sky high above. Old desks and chairs were scattered across the room. 

Narcissa leaned against the doorway, trying to catch her breath. 

Only a faint shimmer of sweat showed that Nova was affected at all. Narcissa couldn’t help but notice how pretty Nova looked with her hair braided out of her sparkling brown eyes. 

“Is this what you wanted to show me?” Narcissa gasped, still trying to regain her lost breath. 

Nova shook her head. “Not quite. We have to go a little bit more up.” She jogged over to a fallen slab of roof, and scampered up. It led to the exposed, crumbling roof top, and Narcissa approached the base cautiously. 

“Is it… is it safe?” Narcissa asked. 

Nova shrugged. “I guess?”

“Promising,” Narcissa shuddered. “It’s your fault if I die.”

“Noted. Now come on, it’s worth it. I promise.” Nova held her hand out to Narcissa who stood at the bottom of the slab still. “I’ll keep you safe.”

Narcissa nodded tightly, and gulped. Using both hands and feet, she slowly scaled the old roof. When she was close enough, she grabbed onto Nova’s hand gratefully and hauled herself up the rest of the way. 

“Thank you,” Narcissa panted. 

“Of course.” Nova grinned. Noarcissa noticed a picnic blanket spread out before them. 

“What is this?”

Nova shrugged. “I figured you’d be hungry. I brought some food for us.” 

Narcissa smiled. “Thank you!”

Nova blushed pink. “It’s uh, it was no problem. Now, sit!” She plopped down, and patted the space on the blanket next to her. “This is what I wanted to show you.”

“Gatlon? I’ve seen this before Nova. It’s not that pretty.” Narcissa cautiously sat down. She was intimately aware of the space between their hands. 

Nova sighed heavily. “I know that idiot. We didn’t come all the way up here for Gatlon. We came here for the stars. Look up.”

Narcissa tilted her head back, and gasped with awe. “It’s amazing.” The dark sky was studded with bright, shimmering diamonds. The stars were plentiful here, their bright light shining down on the two girls. 

Nova nodded. “We can see so many more here then we can from the library. That’s why we came all the way out here. Less light pollution.” Nova laid down, and Narcissa soon followed. The rock hard floor dug into her head, but she didn’t mind. 

“Which is your favourite constellation?” Narcissa asked. 

“Hmm.” Nova thought for a second. “Probably Andromeda. It’s named after the princess Andromeda who was sacrificed to Poseidon after her father said she was more beautiful than the Nereids. She was chained to a rock, so a sea serpent could eat her, instead of it devouring the nation.”

“But didn’t she survive?” Narcissa asked. “I’ve read the myths.”

“She did, but to what life? Does she really get a happy ending?”

“She marries, and gives birth to children.”

Nova’s nose automatically wrinkled. “I like the story because it’s like mine. I was forced into a place I don’t want to be because of someone else's actions, and now I’m stuck in a life I never wanted.” Nova sighed heavily. “It’s the one right there.” She traced the star shape with her finger. 

“The one that looks like a little stick figure?” Narcissa asked. 

Nova laughed, and nodded. “Yeah. That one.”

“Why do you like the stars so much?” 

“They remind me how small and unimportant I am.”

Narcissa laughed. “That seems like a reason to hate them, not like them.”

Nova joined in with her own sweet laugh. “I’m serious. They remind me that no matter what I do, no matter what change I bring to Earth, it won’t really affect anything.” Nova smiled softly. “Did you know that each of those stars are billions and billions of miles away from Earth. Some of them are probably already gone. Exploded in some ancient supernova. But their light still shines. It will for a while.” Nova turned her head to Narcissa. “These stars are ancient. By the time the light coming off them right now actually reaches us, the damage I do to Earth will be ancient history. No matter how big I screw up, in the scheme of things, it doesn’t matter.”

“Wow. That’s deep. Y’know, I was thinking something along the lines of ‘Oh, they’re pretty, and very cool to look at,’” Narcissa giggled. 

Nova playfully shoved her, giggling along. “Are you hungry?” 

“Not really,” Narcissa, but sat up anyways. “Nova, can I ask you something?”

Nova nodded. “Of course ‘Cissa.”

Narcissa inhaled deeply. “Was this a date?”

Nova paused for a second. “That depends. Do you want it to be?” 

Narcissa thought about it. Did she really want to be with Nova like that? They were friends, but did Narcissa like her like that? “Yeah,” Narcissa murmured softly. “I would like this to be a date.”

Nova smiled. “Then it's a date.” She grabbed Narcissa’s face with her strong hands, and kissed Narcissa firmly. 

Every single nerve screamed. It felt like Narcissa was burning up. But not in a bad way. It felt like pure, utter bliss. Narcissa melted under Nova’s touch. 

It felt like Narcissa was a star in a supernova. It felt like she was both dying, and living more brightly than ever before at the same time. Narcissa leaned forwards into Nova, and wrapped her arms around her waist. 

When they finally broke apart, the fire vanished, leaving Narcissa hollow and empty. 

“I think,” Narcissa whispered, “I want dates more often.”

Nova laughed. “Me too. Every night if I could.”

“What’s stopping you?”

“Absolutely nothing.” Nova rubbed Narcissa’s hands. “Will you be my girlfriend, Narcissa Cronin?”

Narcissa nodded, giddy with happiness. “Of course I will, Nova Artino.”

“We can’t tell your grandfather or any of the Anarchists,” Nova warned. 

Narcissa looked down. “I know,” she said sadly. 

“They would make it so we wouldn’t be able to see each other again. They don’t want me getting distracted, or losing focus.”

“Do you want to get distracted?”

“If it’s you distracting me, then definitely,” Nova smirked. 

“Good,” Narcissa breathed. “Because I am excellent at distracting people.” She kissed Nova’s lips again, her heart thudding in her ears. 

“You most certainly are. I could be distracted all day.”

Narcissa’s face fell. “But you can’t. We can’t. In the day… we have lives to go back to. People we can’t leave alone.” 

Nova squeezed her hand. “Hey, that’s the day. The night’s are ours. We can do whatever we want, be whoever we want to be.”

“I don’t want to be anyone,” Narcissa said. “I just want to be with you. That’s all I want.”

“I want that too. I want that so much. More than almost anything.”

“Almost?”

Nova sighed. “You see that darker cluster of buildings?” She asked, pointing at Gatlon. Narcissa nodded. “For the first 6 years of my life, I lived there. Until a man broke in, and killed my parents, and my sleeping baby sister. Evie.” Nova’s hands dug into Narcissa’s. “The Renegades were supposed to come. They promised. They promised. But they never showed up. They let my family die. So I’m going to kill them for doing that to me.” Nova’s voice was thick with tears. “I can’t let them hurt more people again.” 

“Oh Nova…” Narcissa threw her arms around the girl, and hugged her tightly. “I had no idea. I’m so, so sorry.”

Nova shrugged. “It was a long time ago.”

“Still…” Narcissa tried to imagine that, but couldn’t. She never really knew her parents. Her grandpa never really talked about it with her. She never missed them. Why would she? Her grandfather loved her. He took care of her. He was enough. But for Nova… Stars, that must have been terrible. 

“Shh,” Nova said. “Let's talk about something else.”

“Okay.” Narcissa snuggled close against Nova. “what?”

Nova shrugged. “I don’t know.”

“Oh!” Narcissa gasped. “A shooting star!”

“What did you wish for?”

“More nights like this. Just you and me and the stars.” Narcissa grinned. 

“That sounds nice,” Nova murmured.

“If you are with me, then it sounds perfect.”

Nova blushed. “Our love is going to last longer than the sun will,” Nova declared. “The sun will explode in a brilliant and enormous supernova someday, and it will kill all of humanity. But it won’t destroy our bond. I love you too much for the end of the world to get in our way.” 

“Me too.” Narcissa smiled. “The end of the world hasn’t met us yet.” 

“It better watch out.” Nova laughed, and rested her head on Narcissa’s shoulder. “I’m glad I can escape reality with you. Up here, I forget about everything. It’s only you and me. Everything else is worlds away.” 

“We’re the only up here. You, me, and the constellations.”

“We’re like Andromeda. Waiting on our rock, waiting for the serpent to come. The second we leave, we’ll be saved, or killed. All we can do is wait a little bit longer.” Nova sighed. 

“Then let's wait a little bit longer.” Narcissa smiled softly. “No need to greet the serpent. We can hide away here.”

“I’ll hide away with you forever if I have to,” Nova smiled. 

“Good. Me too. Because I love you, and I cherish every single second I spend near you.” Narcissa leaned in to meet Nova’s lips once again. It felt like returning home. They were okay. They were still alive. 

Maybe they were hiding from life, but they were happy, and warm, and safe, and that was all that mattered.


End file.
